


【狡宜】Wonderful Night

by lovetitle



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 2015宜野座生賀





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　當掛在牆上的鐘，時針緩步接近「8」的時候，穿著正裝的宜野座心中浮動地在客廳來回走動。感受到飼主散發的焦躁氣息，Dime走到宜野座身邊，以頭磨蹭他的腿，安撫他的情緒。  
　　看到Dime對自己撒嬌，宜野座蹲下身，伸手一攬，將牠抱在懷中，聽著狗兒略快的心跳聲，他緊繃的神經才放鬆些許。  
　　被抱住的Dime突然感覺到什麼，頭轉向門口，靈敏地耳朵聽見人類所聽不見的聲響，垂在地上的尾巴跟著搖了起來。牠掙脫宜野座的懷抱，朝大門奔去，對著緊閉的門不停地搖著尾巴，同時回頭眼巴巴地望著牠的主人，詢問他為什麼還不過來開門？  
　　看到Dime的行為，對即將到來的人宜野座心裡有數，但是他不願移動，站在原地緊盯著大門。離Dime離開自己的懷抱不到一分鐘，一道清脆的門鈴聲穿透整個屋子，宜野座想起下午所發生的事情，不禁微微蹙起眉頭。  
　　不理解主人的行為的Dime，跑回主人身邊，蹭蹭他的腳，引導他去開門。此時門鈴響了第二次。  
　　宜野座嘆了口氣後，邁開腳步，在Dime的跟隨下，步向大門，在門鈴響起第三聲之前，打開大門。

　　＊＊＊

　　週五最後一堂課結束，離開教室的學生們互相嘻笑打鬧，三兩成群分享彼此這周末的行程。趁著記憶猶新時，將筆記補齊的宜野座，從書本中抬起頭時，發現偌大的教室只剩他一個人。敞開的門吹入一陣冷風颳過宜野座的臉龐，隱藏在心底深處的孤冷回憶翻滾湧動，倏然湧上心頭。他垂著眼，收拾桌面上的物品，準備回家時，一道聲音劃開寂靜的空氣。  
　　「呦宜野，你明天有事嗎？」屬於另一個科的狡嚙赫然出現在宜野座面前，拋下一個問題。  
　　「明天……」宜野座腦中轉了一圈這周末要做的事情，一五一十地回答：「明天預計在家中讀書──你有什麼事嗎，狡嚙？」  
　　「又要讀書，不是才剛考完試嗎？」聽見宜野座的回答，狡嚙的雙眉堆起兩座小山。「不考慮去做什麼放鬆一下。」  
　　「這次考完還有下一次，我沒有多餘的時間可以浪費。」宜野座冷聲回應，將所有東西收進包中，轉身就離開教室。  
　　狡嚙困擾地搓搓下巴，接著問道：「那你今天晚上有安排嗎？」  
　　「暫定是沒有。」  
　　「那就約今天晚上吧，」狡嚙臉上揚起開心的笑容。  
　　「今天晚上八點，我去你家接你就這麼說定了。」  
　　不給宜野座任何反駁的機會，狡嚙自顧自地說完，留下一臉錯愕的宜野座，轉身就跑。  
　　對狡嚙有著滿肚子氣的宜野座，原先不想理會他擅自主張訂下的約定，但是當時間一分一秒往八點靠攏，他的情緒卻不由自主地受到影響，開始焦躁不安。  
　　最後，他還是換上外出服，心不甘情不願在客廳裡，等對方的到來。

　　＊＊＊

　　宜野座一打開門，Dime便開心地撲向門外的人，宜野座往後退了幾步讓對方能夠進入。見Dime在狡嚙腳邊不停地打轉，探出鼻子聞聞嗅嗅他身上的味道，揮動尾巴的速度快得能看見殘影。  
　　宜野座挑起一邊的眉，心想這隻狗還記不記得牠的主人是誰？竟對個外人竭盡所能的巴結。他不滿地嘖舌，自行先回到客廳。  
　　Dime會這麼興奮，一方面是因為狡嚙是除了宜野座外會陪牠玩耍的人，另一方面則是狡嚙是牠主人第一個帶回來的人，Dime對他的態度自然有所不同。當然宜野座自己是不會承認，狡嚙在他心中不同於其他人。  
　　玩到忘我，轉過頭找不到主人，才驚覺他早跑掉一陣子的Dime，急急忙忙地往家裡衝，尋找不見蹤跡的主人。跟著Dime的步伐，狡嚙來到客廳。一進來就看到Dime磨蹭著宜野座的腿、吐著舌頭向他示好，狡嚙不由得笑出聲。  
　　不管自家的孩子再怎麼壞也還是自家的孩子，對於狡嚙嘲笑Dime的行為，宜野座不滿地皺起眉頭，掃了他一眼。狡嚙摸摸鼻子，收歛臉上洋溢的笑容，開口和宜野座說了進門後第一句話。  
　　「呦，宜野。」  
　　「夜安，狡嚙。」看著狡嚙身後背著的包包，宜野座開口發問：「等下要去哪裡？」  
　　「那個你待會就知道了……」狡嚙瞇起眼詳觀宜野座的穿著，「不過你衣服不太適合，等會要走點路，你穿襯衫不方便。」狡嚙把宜野座推進房間，要他去換套休閒一點的衣服。  
　　等宜野座換好衣服，狡嚙向Dime說再見，宜野座則交代Dime要好好顧家，兩人才正式出發。

　　下了樓，宜野座跟在狡嚙身後，接著他停在腳踏車旁，丟了一頂安全帽給宜野座，跨上腳踏車並戴上另外一頂。  
　　手忙腳亂接過安全帽的宜野座，抱著小時候看過爸爸使用的設備，仿照狡嚙的動作，笨手笨腳戴上，手足無措地站在一旁，不知道只有一個座位的腳踏車要如何載兩個人。  
　　「上來吧！」  
　　「上去哪裡？」  
　　「後輪有踏墊。」  
　　「踩著這個？」宜野座盯著粗短的金屬條，不可置信地問。  
　　「嗯。」  
　　見狡嚙雲淡風輕的樣子，不肯服輸的宜野座硬著頭皮站上去，緊緊掐住前方駕駛的肩。  
　　「站好了，出發囉！」  
　　「哇啊！」腳踏車起步時搖搖晃晃，讓宜野座不禁放聲大叫。  
　　「你會不會騎啊？」  
　　「當然會，我技術可好的嘞。」  
　　宜野座抿著嘴，不再說一句話，深怕再次開口又漏出尖叫聲。  
　　狡嚙則怡然自得地踩著腳踏車，載著宜野座前往目的地──

　　站在鐵桿上的宜野座漸漸習慣腳踏車這種交通工具，不再死命地抓著狡嚙的肩膀，學會轉頭欣賞周圍的風景，瞇起眼感受秋天涼爽的氣息，夜風吹起他的瀏海在風中搖擺。  
　　「我們到了！」狡嚙停下腳踏車。  
　　宜野座抬頭打量眼前的山，推了下眼鏡問道：「我們要爬山上去？」  
　　「是的。」停好腳踏車的狡嚙，打開手電筒，背起背包邁步向前。「走囉！」  
　　宜野座默默跟在狡嚙身後，見他對路上的路標連看也沒看一眼，整張地圖像是印在他腦中。  
　　「你對這裡很熟嗎？」  
　　「之前跟登山社的人來過幾次。」  
　　聽見狡嚙的答案，宜野座忍不住在心中嘟囔著，這個人有誰不認識的？哪來這麼多時間東奔西跑，成績仍然獨佔鰲頭！  
　　兩人沉默地踩著階梯往上走去，一開始宜野座能跟在狡嚙身旁，漸漸地他落到狡嚙身後，氣息開始不穩，然而身上還背著個大包包的狡嚙，卻不見他鼻息有所變化。跟在後頭的宜野座咬緊牙根，勉強跟上狡嚙的步伐。  
　　毫不間斷地走了好一陣子，狡嚙回過頭開心地跟宜野座說：「我們快到了！」  
　　「呼哈……是、是嗎？」宜野座倚著樹大口大口地喘著氣。  
　　「呃宜野，你還好吧？」狡嚙擔憂地問道。  
　　「我哈、我很好……不、不用管我。」  
　　宜野座否決休息的提議，拿對方沒辦法的狡嚙只好摸摸鼻子繼續向前，但是他放慢了腳步，宜野座的呼吸也緩和過來。兩人踏上最後一道階梯，一片開闊的草地出現在他們面前，涼風拂過他們的面頰，帶走活動的熱能。  
　　狡嚙隨意找了個地方，打開後背包，拿出野餐墊鋪著，招呼宜野座坐下，從包包中拿出兩個保溫瓶和三個便當盒。  
　　「你應該餓了吧。」狡嚙抬起下巴指指便當盒，「自己動手別客氣。」  
　　「嗯，謝謝。」大量的運動後，宜野座有點餓了，他打開狡嚙準備的便當。第一個是滿滿的飯糰，第二個是花壽司，第三個則裝了配菜，大大的便當盒劃分成九格，裝了多種的漬物和天婦羅在其中。  
　　「我開動了。」宜野座拿起一個飯糰默默地啃著。  
　　「茶我放這裡了。」倒好兩杯茶的狡嚙，拿出放在袋中的筷子，一雙放在宜野座前，另一雙則拿在手上準備大開殺戒。

　　吃飽喝足的兩人喝著熱呼呼的茶，涼爽的風拂過身體，疲憊的身體獲得適足的休息，眼皮也漸漸沉重了起來。  
　　「宜野、宜野。」  
　　「什麼事？」  
　　「躺下來吧。」  
　　「我才不要。」  
　　「會看到很棒的東西喔。」  
　　狡嚙躺下來，雙手交叉在腦袋後，看著天空，臉上掛著淡淡的笑。好奇對方看到什麼的宜野座，抬頭往天空一看。  
　　整片漆黑的天空布滿點點繁星，這是宜野座第一次看到真實的星空，之前他所看過的星空都是立體影像。真實且近在眼前的震撼力，並非人工投影所能比擬。  
　　「……好美啊！」被吸走所有目光的宜野座不禁發出讚嘆之聲。  
　　「不考慮躺下來？」狡嚙悠悠一問。  
　　耐心等了一會，聽見旁邊傳來衣服摩擦窸窸窣窣的聲音。  
　　「那我關燈了。」宜野座抗議的話還卡在喉嚨裡，狡嚙便關掉手電筒。  
　　唯一的光源消失，僅靠著微弱的月光難以看清周圍。失去了視力，其他的五官變得更加敏感。灑落在黑幕上的星星顯得更加明亮，炫目的光芒吸引了宜野座所有的注意力。  
　　感覺到身旁人情緒的轉換，狡嚙也跟著勾起微笑，淡淡地說：「宜野，生日快樂。」  
　　「嗯？」陷在美麗星空之中的宜野座，因為狡嚙的一句話將視線移到他身上，「……你怎麼知道？」  
　　「機緣巧合下得知的。」總不能坦白說我調查過你吧，狡嚙迅速換了個話題，「這裡是意外發現的地方，剛好你快生日了，就趁這個機會帶你來了。」  
　　「啊……謝謝你……」第一次有家人之外的人給予他生日祝福、第一次有人為他慶生，宜野座不知道要如何反應，木訥地向狡嚙道謝。  
　　狡嚙呵呵笑了兩聲，不在意宜野座不善社交的回應。  
　　周圍沒有光害感覺整個人彷彿置身宇宙之中，宜野座視野中裝滿了不停閃爍的點點星子。

　　＊＊＊

　　鈴鈴鈴的鬧鐘聲吵醒了宜野座，還沉浸在夢境之中的他皺緊眉頭，閃躲來自天花板的光線。翻過身的同時，沉重的左臂將他拉回現實。  
　　冰冷的機件貼在肌膚，宜野座瞬間清醒，他張開眼睛環顧房間，犀利的雙眼看不出曾經賴床的跡象。  
　　宜野座下了床，睡在床旁的Dime感覺到主人的動靜，張開眼，擺了擺尾，又繼續睡去。  
　　「Dime，早安。」過了許多年，宜野座經歷了很多的事情，變得更加堅強、更加可靠。當年生機勃勃的狗兒，現在也老到懶得動。  
　　刷牙時，宜野座想起那個美好的夢境，與那人一起看星星的那天。第一次有人為他慶生，這是宜野座伸元短短三十多年的人生中，鮮少有過的美好時光。  
　　除了懷念過去之外，宜野座也好奇，為什麼他會夢到過去的事情呢？  
　　打開通訊器，看到今天的日期，宜野座才想起今天是自己的生日。難怪這周常守監視官一直問他周末要不要休假呢，原來是這麼一回事。  
　　逝者已矣，來者可追──過去的經歷讓他知曉，要珍惜身邊重要的人事物。有什麼想說的就說吧，因為現在不說，可能就沒有機會能說出口了。  
　　尖銳的緊急鈴聲響起，宜野座戴上手套，抓著領帶，和Dime道別，匆匆忙忙地離開宿舍。前往辦公室的路上和六合塚匯合，今天由他們兩人和常守朱監視官一起值班。  
　　進入辦公室，常守朱監視官已在裡面，她下令所有人立即出發到現場。公安局刑事課第一分隊忙碌的一天就此展開。

 

　　END.  
　　20151130 23:45 思律

**Author's Note:**

> 因為宜野生日當天要考試，所以遲了這麼久才將文寫完><  
> 謝謝極限60分這個題目給我靈感，否則我還在想宜野生日該怎麼辦呢XD
> 
> PP的小說出了不少，台灣又遲遲沒有代理，對於日漸增加的官方設定，無法追上的我就漸漸不太想寫PP的二創了……個人不是很喜歡在沒有看完所有的官方產出下寫二創，自設定被打臉跟沒去補設定是兩回事  
> 因為上面的理由和重心放在別的作品，之後大概也很少寫了，雖然我還是很喜歡他們T_T  
> 謝謝喜歡、按讚和留言給我的人，總之大概就是這樣了，謝謝大家。


End file.
